Darkburst
The Darkburst is a Charge Combo for the Dark Beam, featured only in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is an optional pickup that is acquired in Mining Station B, Agon Wastes. Description The Combo is much more powerful than the Dark Beam and takes 30 Dark Ammo and 5 Missiles to use. The weapon uses a massive amount of dark energy to open a highly unstable dimensional rift, simultaneously causing massive amounts of damage to larger targets and engulfing smaller targets completely. When a target is nearby, the Darkburst rips apart its molecular structure and draws it into a "dark dimension, pulling enemies to oblivion." It is this characteristic that makes it similar to a Black Hole (in fact, the Italian name for the Darkburst is "Buco Nero", which translates to "black hole"). It is important to note that the Darkburst does not open a dimensional rift that leads to Dark Aether. Since the Darkburst can in fact be used on the surface of Dark Aether, it is indicated that the dimensional rift formed leads to a completely unrelated dimension of spacetime, or by extension to a completely different Dark Planet. s.|left]]The Darkburst will eject as a large sphere from the arm cannon, moving on a fairly fast, straight trajectory. The Darkburst is easily dodged by agile opponents, so it is recommended to aim charges at the ground or an adjacent wall, to prevent the Darkburst from passing by if it were to miss. The Darkburst is not particularly effective as a weapon on the surface of Dark Aether, since the inhabitants have a natural resistance to the energy of which this weapon is composed. The Darkburst is of great use against aerial foes, or large numbers of enemies. It is important to note that not all targets will be pulled into the vortex of the Darkburst, depending completely upon its size. Larger targets such as Grenchlers will not be pulled into the Darkburst, but smaller targets such as Sandbats will most definitely. If a target is not pulled in, but is directly hit by the Darkburst, it will still take damage. Though larger targets who have already received much damage can be pulled in, such as an Ingsmasher. To obtain the Darkburst, Samus must manipulate an Industrial-Grade Mining Drill in Mining Station B. To do so, Samus must activate a Bomb Slot to start the drill. She must then quickly use a nearby Kinetic Orb Cannon to reach another Bomb Slot. This one will move the mining drill upwards to reveal a Dark Portal behind a cracked surface. After returning to where the Orb Cannon was, Samus must use a Half Pipe to reach a new area that will lead to the top of the mining drill. Samus can now use the Portal to transfer to Dark Aether. After this, she must locate another portal in the next room to return to Aether. Samus must then return to Mining Station B to acquire the Darkburst. There is also a method of obtaining the Darkburst involving Sequence Breaking. Samus must perform a Spring Bomb Jump off the drill to reach the ledge with the Darkburst. If she does this, there will be no pickup cinematic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nwtwmw-qK84 Inventory data Gallery Image:Darkburst_item.jpg|The Darkburst in its Item form. Image:Aero_Darkburst.png|A Pirate Aerotrooper is ripped apart into the Vortex from the Darkburst. Image:Darkburst_on_an_Ingsmasher.png|Samus unleashes the Darkburst on an Ingsmasher. ru:Взрыв Тьмы es:Combo Omega Category:Agon Wastes Category:Dimensional Category:Beam Combos